Fate
by StellarHeaven
Summary: "Do you believe in fate? that someone out there is destined to you and that you'll meet in the most unexpected way?" AU NALU one-shot


**A/N: Hi guys! here's my second fanfic, so I hope you like it!**

**NALU One-shot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail**

* * *

Lucy's POV

Do you believe in fate? that someone out there is destined to you and that you'll meet in the most unexpected way?  
Well for me I'm not really sure. All those things about fate is something I just read in novels or watched in tv.

Never did I expect it to happen to me, but it did.

So, let me tell you about my fateful encounter with a boy, the boy that caught my eyes and probably stole my heart.

* * *

My name is Lucy Heartfilia, 17 years old and now I'm currently living here in Magnolia with my family. We just moved in today because of some family business my dad has to take care of, but it's okay with me I'm kind of used to this kind of setting. Since I was young, we were always moving from place to place, probably every 2-3 years. At first I used to cry and beg my parents to stay but it doesn't really work, they always say that it's really important. But they promise me that someday we'll be able to stay at one place for as long as I want, and that day is today. This would be the last time we would be moving and I'm so glad when they told me about it.

I was really excited and lucky that the place they chose was magnolia, because I always admired the town. I always heard about the cherry blossom in town was the most beautiful in the whole world so I can't wait to see it. Also the school I really wanted to attend to is located in this town, Fairytail academy. I know the name sound weird, but I heard that it's also one of the best schools around and luckily I passed the exam and I'll be attending school in about a week.

So as for today, I'll be exploring the town for a while and maybe I'll get the chance to see the cherry blossom tree today!

I was walking around town when I this café, it was really beautiful, so I decided to go there first before I go see the cherry blossoms. I ordered a coffee and relaxed for a bit, the scenery here was really beautiful.

I stayed there for a while, when I check my phone for the time I realized that I've spent almost 2 hours sitting there so I decided to leave. When I arrive to the place where the cherry blossom trees, I was really surprised of how beautiful they are.

I was walking around enjoying the place when I notice a boy running pass me. I stop and when I looked back he was also looking at me. The boy had a pink hair and onyx colored eyes. He was also wearing a scarf…. Just then I realize that we were just staring at each other I could already feel the heat rising in my face. He also snapped out of it and then he grinned at me.

"Hi, are you new in town? I don't think I've seen you before" he said

I can feel my heart pounding for some unknown reason, what the hell is wrong with me?

"Y-Yeah, I-I just moved in today" I said then he walked closer to me which made my heart to beat much faster, I probably wouldn't be surprise if he could hear my heart pounding.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel, and you are?" he said grinning and offering his hand

"Lucy Heartfilia" I shake his hand and try to smile at him

"Nice to meet you Luigi"

LUIGI?! What the hell was he deaf "It's LUCY! Not LUIGI!"

Then he started laughing "I was just kidding Lucy, so want me to tour you around town?"

I don't think that it's a good idea, I just met the guy, what if his a criminal or something *I looked at him and he was still grinning at me* well I doubt his a criminal, but still I shouldn't just go with some random strangers. I'll just turn him down and continue with what I'm doing "Sure, that would be great" I said smiling at him.

Okay, that wasn't the plan but for some reason I really want to get to know him. I just hope I won't regret this decision afterwards.

"Cool! come I'll show you how amazing Magnolia is!" he said enthusiastically, he grabbed my wrist and started dragging me

I know that if a guy started dragging you, you should start to panic but I didn't. I'm probably going crazy but I actually felt kind of excited. We went to a lot of places and he told me a lot of stories about him and his friends.

After the tour we decided to eat first before we go home.

"So how do you like Magnolia?" he asked

"It's fine" he frowned at my answer then I giggled "kidding, it's amazing probably the best among the places I've went"

"Of course it is" Natsu said looking really proud I started to giggle and we continued to talk

just then I heard my phone ringing then I answered

"hello?"

"Lucy where are you it's already late and you still have to unpack your things" my mom said it's obvious in her voice that she was already worried

*Sigh* "Hai I'll be on my way"

"Good, be careful on your way home"

"Yes mom, bye"

I looked at Natsu and said "Sorry Natsu, I have to go home already" he frown and he looked really disappointed

"Okay, do you want me to take you home?"

"No thanks, I'll be fine"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, It was nice meeting you Natsu, thanks for the tour"

"Sure, anytime Luce" he said grinning at me

I blush, no one had ever given me a nickname before "Bye Natsu"

"Bye Luce"

When I left Natsu I don't know why I feel really disappointed even though we just met. When I arrived home I got a handful of scolding from my parents, they could be really overprotective sometimes, especially when we're in a new town. I went to my room and took a bath after that I went straight to bed.

Just then I realize, I didn't even know his number how will i contact him or how will we meet again, Magnolia isn't that small. Will I ever meet him again?, thinking about that makes me really sad. What if I never see him again? I keep thinking about it until I fell asleep.

* * *

**A Week later**

It's been a week and I'll be starting school today, I'm getting really excited and I hope I gain many new friends. Back then I didn't like making any friends because whenever we decide to move to another place, it's hard to let go of the people you got to know, that's I try to avoid making one before. But now I'll try my best to gain many new friends today.

Just then I remember Natsu, I haven't seen him for a week now. I guess we'll never be able to meet again, maybe fate doesn't want me to see him again.

Oh how wrong I was, Once I entered the school gate I saw a familiar pink hair boy.

"Natsu?"

He looked back when he heard me, he looks really shock then he smiled "Luce!"

I smiled at him then what happened next shocked me, he hugged me really tight I couldn't help but blush. A lot of people were now looking at us, I bet they think there watching some kind of drama. Natsu noticed that he was still hugging me so he let go and I could see a red tint in his cheeks. How cute!

"sorry, just got excited...so I didn't know you were studying here in Fairytail"

"It's actually my first day today"

"Really, then should I be your tour guide again for today?" he said smiling

"Of course, that would be great" returning the smile

that day we found out that we had the same class and another weird thing is that he actually lives really close to my house, we're practically neighbors, I guess fate has a way of playing with us.

Oh another thing I found out today...

.

.

.

.

.

.

I think I'm in love with Natsu Dragneel

***The End***

* * *

**A/N: Done! did you guys like it?**

**I actually got this idea from the new ending of Fairytail. **

**Anyways have you guys watch the new episode?! The opening and ending had so many NALU! XD**

**Oh! and please try reading and support my other fic, Fairytail Academy and if you're already reading it ****I'll probably be updating soon =)**

**Anyway, Please leave your reviews!**


End file.
